The basic gun sight alignment apparatus is secured to the gun by bolts, clamps, adhesion, etc., or the gun is placed in a vise like apparatus that is bolted or clamped to a bench, or in some way weighted down. Several shots must be fired in order to obtain the correct alighment of the gun sights.
The following list of patents disclose designs that have been conceived.
______________________________________ Patent Number Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,927,375 Luebkeman 3/8/60 3,190,002 Bliss 6/22/65 3,744,143 Kilpatrick 7/10/73 3,930,316 Tellie 6/6/76 ______________________________________
However, they all must be attached to the gun. Luebkeman and Kilpatrick disclose a tubular type of attachment that can restrict the shooter to the use of one eye. Bliss discloses an arrangement of a small aperture through the rear sight block and a similar aperture through the front sight blade that depend on a beam of light in front of the gun. Tellie discloses a sighting means that require peepholes similar to the Bliss patent.
The previously named inventors have added weight to the gun that effects the balance of the gun that is very important to the shooter. The light source mentioned by Bliss and by Tellie are not always available.
The method used to secure the previous named inventions to the gun can damage the gun.